The present invention relates to a telephone which has an auto dialing operation, especially a telephone which has a memory for storing several telephone numbers and reads out and calls a stored telephone number automatically.
A conventional telephone which has an auto dialing operation is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 61(1986)-82560. This telephone has a memory for storing several telephone numbers and such telephone numbers are stored in correspondence with a respective one-or two-digit number that relates to each telephone number. Once a telephone number and its corresponding digit number is stored, a caller can dial the whole telephone number by simply dialing the digit number. Usually, such digit number calling or "speed dialing" requires the caller to press a special key followed by the desired digit number. Such speed dialing shortens the dialing time and reduces the opportunity to dial to a wrong number.
When one person is talking by telephone with another person, often one will ask the other's telephone number or another person's telephone number. Typically, the number would be written down on paper for later use since, after the call is completed, someone else may call or a call will be placed immediately to another person. However, it may be very difficult to write a new telephone number down on paper if one is using a mobile telephone while driving a car. Moreover, there may be many ways to miss the telephone number, such as mishearing and miswriting. Then, in calling the new number, it will take some time to dial a new telephone number and errors can occur by misdialing.